


A Fun Afternoon With the Twins

by ralse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fem!Fred, Multi, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralse/pseuds/ralse
Summary: This is a smut igI’m taking requests, I won’t do anything with knife play, and what goes in the toilet stays in the toilet. That’s about all though.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Fun Afternoon With the Twins

I was walking with my blindfold on, I realized we had reached where I was going and was told to sit down, in a gruff, slightly androgynous voice. As I sat down the person pulled off my pants and panties in one move. Then they pulled of my shirt and then my bra.  
After they had finished undressing me I sat down I felt someone new move behind me and first tie my wrists together behind the chair, then my ankles. After that the first person helped, tying up my thighs(spread), chest in a fancy knot, almost like a bra, from the bottom band of the bra like ropes was attached a rope, that with some uncomfort, was strung between my legs, three knots tied. One rubbing on my sensitive clit, one on my core, and one on my hole. It almost felt good despite how uncomfortable it was. They left me blindfolded and started prodding me. The hit seemingly random spots until I realized that they were only touch highly sensitive areas. The one in front of me kneel and started poking at my clit and core. I tried to close my thighs, forgetting that they were tied apart. The one behind me grabbed my boobs from behind and put some nipple clamps on. They stung but when they pulled on the thin cord in between them everything sang. I could feel my arousal leaking out and the captor in-front of me laughed.  
“Hey look, she’s already leaking.” The one behind my came around to check. Before shoving one of his fingers into my cunt. The sudden intrusion hurt, but I manage to keep my mouth shut. He pulled his finger out and they both left me. I couldn’t see what they were doing but I could hear them whispering on the right on me.  
They stopped muttering and walked back over too me. They stood still for a minute before one shoved a ball gag into my mouth while they other one shoved something into my cunt. I whipped my head around trying to figure out what was happening. The thing in my started vibrating and I jumped. I slowly relaxed into it before he started pulling on the cord in between my nipples. I almost moaned but caught myself, I didn’t want these people knowing what they were doing to me.  
Whoever was behind me pulled off the blindfold. In front of me was George Weasley.  
He immediately said, “baby, you look absolutely fuckable like this,” arousal shining through his voice. I moaned slightly.  
From behind me Fred said, “absolutely stunning, leaking all over the chair with that vibrator in your pussy.” Now more comfortable I started moaning around the ball gag. George replaced the rope the had been moved to the side while slipping the vibrating dildo in to the middle. The whole rope started vibrating and I understand why there was knots placed.  
I started trying to talk around my ball gag.  
“Do you want this removed?” George asked pointing at the ball gag. I nodded my head as fast as I could. George nodded at Fred and she removed it.  
“Can I please come,” I asked desperately, as I was I teetering on the edge. Fred and George seemed to have a silent conversation over me head. George nodded, and I assume Fred did too, and then the vibrations kicked up to max.  
George kneeled infront of me and pulled out the vibrator. I whined at the lost before he plunged it in.  
He set a ruthless pace. All the while Fred was pulling or the cord and nipping at my neck. I came so hard I saw stars.  
George shoved the vibrator in as far as it would go while Fred released the nipple clamps and took them away.  
“Since you were greedy,” George said putting the ball gag , “we are going to leave you here.” I whined through the ball gag trying to tell them to stop, I was overstimulated, to take the vibrator out but they couldn’t hear me. Before they walked out they put my blindfold on and reduced the speed of the vibrator. It wasn’t enough for me to cum but it was enough to be pleasurable.  
I don’t know how long they left me there but by the time they got back I was shaking and trying to grind onto the chair below me.  
As soon as they walked in and saw me trying to grind onto the chair George came out of nowhere and smacked my pussy. He drove the vibrator in deeper and I moaned.  
They took off the blindfold but left the ball gag in.  
“Some sluts been naughty and needs to be punished,” George said.  
“what should we do to her?” Fred answered.  
“I think 10 smacks with a brush to the pussy, with the vibrator in, and twenty on the ass with the vibrator in.”  
“No cumming from either, other we’ll leave you here like this again.”  
I nodded my head, hopefully after this they’ll fuck me. They started untying me, leaving the bra and pussy rope on. They marched me over to a queen sized bed in the corner of the room. I assumed the position I was taught for punishments like these. Knees under my hips, ass in the air and pussy on display.  
George grabbed the brush while Fred put the blindfold back on. As the first smack hit me, the vibrator pushed in then put, and I realized that not cumming might be harder than I thought. The first 4 or 5 times George spanked me I flinched away but after that I was used to it and started rocking into it, trying to get the most pleasure out of the dildo that was buzzing away inside me.  
When George handed the brush to Fred I breathed a sigh of relief. They were done spanking my pussy and we’re going to move onto spanking my ass. After they finished spanking my ass, they flipped me over. George grabbed my arms and tied them tight to the bed frame above me, Fred make quick work of tying my legs eagle spread to the bed posts.  
George climbed in between my spread legs, wile Fred climbed onto the bed, near my face. George pulled out the vibrator at the same time as the ball gag and blindfold got released. George started tracing my clit with the vibrator and they shallowly thrusting it into my cunt. Fred was playing with my nipples and biting and sucking on my neck. Fred left the bed and walked over to a wall with cabinets. She opened one of the cabinet doors and left it open, shielding what he was doing from me. She came back over with a bottle of lube in one hand and something in his other hand, hidden behind his back. George moved the dildo from where it had been in my cunt, to circling my clit, as he moved over my leg and to the side of the bed. Fred climbed in between my legs, still hiding whatever she had been holding. He snaked it to the bed and left it next to him, just out of my sight. He squirted some lube on his fingers, why he needs lube I have no clue, I was dripping onto the bed. As she leaned forward and reached out her fingers, I realized she wasn’t going for my cunt, and instead was going for my hole. She probed one finger in and started shallowly pumping, curling the finger to stretch my hole. As she inserted her second finger, I hissed slightly at the burn. As she scissored the feeling got more pleasurable.  
She pulled her fingers out and shoved something very cold and slippery in. It stopped just as the wider rim caught on the outside. She leaned back, tapping on the flat side of the plug. I moaned as it pushed deeper, as I moaned she pressed a button on a remote I hadn’t noticed was in the bed, making the plug vibrate.  
I was so close to cumming. I begged them to let me cum. All they said was no, stopping the vibrations and pulling the dildo away. I bucked into the area where the dildo used to be, disappointed when it wasn’t there. They just let me sit there, starting at me. Eventually I got frustrated and tried to grind the plug into me to give myself more pleasure. But Fred grabbed my hips, making them stop rocking immediately.  
As soon as I had calmed down, and was no longer on the edge, they went right back to torturing me, and it felt so so good. As soon as I felt the edge coming back, it all stopped. Everything pulled out from where it was, all vibrations stopped, everything theater was touching me, gone.  
After getting brought back down I was ready to cum so bad it physically hurt. As they walked over with smirks on their faces I thought this can’t be good. Fred kneeled on my right, thighs spread and I could see her pretty pink pussy glistening. All I wanted to do was touch it.  
While I was distracted with Fred, George snuck onto the bed kneeling in between my legs, holding a soft looking wedge. He loosened my ropes slightly, before shoving the wedge under my hips, exposing everything to him. He held up the plug so I could see it, shiny with the lube, before he roughly shoved it in my ass.  
At the same time Fred straddled me, playing with my tits, and blocking my view of George. As I relaxed into Fred, I felt the plug start vibrating, at the same time I felt Fred grind down on me, feeling the identical vibrations on my stomach. I got distracted by the grinding, pinching, and vibrating. As soon as I was comfortable again George entered me in one slick movement.  
George pounded into me. Hitting deep down in me, before pulling out so he was barely in. In between his thrusts, I noticed a shiny sliver ring around his cock. Fred continuously grinded her wet, hot pussy into my stomach, all the while pinching and pulling on my nipples, and sucking fresh hickies onto my neck and chest.  
All at one everything became too much and I came harder than I ever had before, shuttering and laying still after. George continued to use my body for a couple more thrusts, before pulling out and motioning to Fred to untie the ropes holding my arms in place.  
When I saw untied the moved me over to one side of the bed, taking the wedge holding my hips up, and placing it under Fred’s.  
George yanked the vibrator out and put it on the nightstand beside the bed. George started thrusting animalisticly into Fred’s cunt, he pulled out after a minute, in clipping the small silver ring and putting that next the vibrator. He continued to fuck he until he went still, she started shuddering and moaning. I assume he came in her, triggering her orgasm.


End file.
